The New Year Incident
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: When something happens at a simple party for New Year's Eve, their lives to change. Loosely based on the short story by YprocKcid/DickCorpy


The story of "The New Year Incident"

**This story is placed as a fan fiction for "The Amazing World of Gumball" and is based on the short story and artwork of DickCorpy/YprocKcid "Gumball and Rachel".**

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup, introducing you guys to the new year with 2013's first TAWOG story. I thought for a while what story would relate to this and I read a long time ago that was just a short story involving Gumball and Rachel getting drunk and doing it, so why not make a longer version by me? If I can make "The Circle" with Gumball and Rachel being a good couple and pair, then why not make this story? Also I do not own the story of DickCorpy and I had little to do with this extended edition of his infamous short story. Also this is loosely based on that story. Enjoy.**

Today was December 31, New Year's Eve. Today was a day of recognizing the time everybody and with the ones they loved and cherish every moment they had with each other, but most of all with adults was just getting drunk.  
With Tobias's family, it was all about getting a massive hangover and doing something they would soon regret doing and yet they will never learn from their mistake. Alcohol will always be the country's number 1 problem with everyone. Some wonder why it was legalized again.  
Tobias was helping his family get ready for a party they usually have every New Year's Eve, but it usually involves many EXPLICT acts, but Tobias never gets to see any or even hear about it.  
While he was getting chairs from the basement for the party, his mom made several snacks, his dad got drinks, including liquor and punch for the younger ones, and his sister, Rachel, stayed in her room. Tobias tried to get as much 10 chairs on each of his hands and get them all by the stairs, but instead they all fell down the stairs.  
"Son of a bitch." Tobias said, while going back downstairs and getting fewer chairs than last time. But he got 6 chairs on each of his hand and surprisingly he was able to get them up and he gasped for air.  
"FINALLY!" Tobias screamed. Still with the chairs in his hands and finally got them upstairs, but then something backfired. Rachel wasn't looking, she slammed the door to Tobias's face and he fell down the stairs and when he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was all the chairs he got up, falling right on top of him. He felt tremendous pain.  
"Just perfect." Tobias said, while taking out a chair from his face. He threw it out and got up and decided to try again and he finally got all the chairs back up. Tobias was tired so he went upstairs to his room. He jumped to his bed and hoped for a good long nap.  
He was enjoying it until a certain someone barged into his room and yelled while he was resting.  
"TOBIAS! Mom wants you to help dad with the drinks." Rachel yelled at him for him. Tobias turned to her, feeling quite mad at her.  
"Why don't you do it? You're not doing anything." Tobias said, making a good point.  
"I can't. I'm texting with Darwin. NOW GO!" Rachel screamed at the last and then she slammed his door.  
"God, I hate her." Tobias said, while he got out his bed and decided to do what a man's gotta do. Hours later the party started with everyone having a good time, even with Tobias. Everyone was enjoying themselves with the punch and Tobias was thinking that his mom outdid herself with the punch. Tobias was talking with Banana Joe.  
"Dude this party's lame." Banana Joe said, even though he was supposed to be the party guy.  
"What do you mean? Everyone likes the party so far." Tobias said, trying to tell him why the party isn't bad.  
"It's like we do the same thing every year, but what you and me should is spice it all up." Banana Joe said, with a sinister smile and laugh.  
"How?" Asked Tobias, wondering how they can make this party better. Banana Joe brought out a metal bottle and it was big.  
"What's that?" Asked Tobias.  
"Rum. I got it from your parents." Said Banana Joe.  
"You're going to drink?!" Said Tobias, a bit intense by that.  
"Don't be selfish Tobias. Everyone's gonna drink." Said Banana Joe, shaking around the beer can.  
"No way, dude." Tobias said as he decided to just get some distance away from him. Tobias just stood by the wall, as if he was a wallflower. He saw his parents having fun, along with the other adults. Tobias then decides to get some punch.  
As he's about to get some, he sees an unaccompanied beer can. It was probably his dad since the only one who would even dare to leave a can of beer lying around at parties was his dad. He didn't like it when other people laid their beer cans.  
Tobias then thought to himself about what Joe said about the party being lame and his suggestion of getting drunk. Tobias closed his eyes and grabbed the beer can and stared at it.  
After a moment he poured it all in the punch bowl and quickly stirred it and rushed down before anyone saw. He rushed and bumped into Banana Joe.  
"What's the hurry?" Banana Joe asked.  
"Uh" Tobias thought for a while and thought about telling Joe about him spiking the punch bowl, but there could be a chance he could spill the beans about it.  
"You REALLY should try out the punch bowl." Tobias said.  
"Well I was gonna, but okay." Banana Joe said as he went over and grabbed himself a cup and poured a cup of the tainted punch. Tobias saw his own friend drink it and he was smacking a bit of his lips, he thought he knew about the beer in it as he walked over to Tobias he said to him that it tastes great, maybe better. He was relieved by it.  
"I'm going to tell all our friends about the punch. They really got to try it." Banana Joe said as he was rushing towards to all of their friends to tell about the tainted punch. Tobias was worried about him getting in trouble, but he decided if he was ever going to get in trouble, it's best to get a drink. Tobias grabbed himself a cup and drank the punch, by then almost all the kids from school were drunk.  
As it was reaching midnight, everyone was doing this old fashioned tradition with 10 grapes. What you do is eat each grape as you make a wish, but you have to do it in 10 seconds or it will not come true. Tobias was hammered already from drinking 5 or 6 cups of the punch. Somewhere along the way he added the rum that Banana Joe had to the punch. Tobias was handed 10 grapes and he waited for the big countdown.  
He spotted Rachel as she was not drunk yet, nor has she touched the punch. He had already 10 wishes in mind. When the countdown hit, he made his wishes as fast as he could.  
1 Big allowance  
2 More video games  
3 More sport equipment  
4 More headbands  
5 Get good grades  
6 Be better  
7 More friends  
8 Better video camera  
9 Allowed to drink coffee  
Though his last wish was out of rage at Rachel so his final wish was sinister.  
10 Have Rachel get mixed up in the most messed up situation possible.  
Though on the last grape, he fell to the floor, drunken overdose in his opinion. The DJ was going up, but Rachel eventually and a cup or two of the punch. She was getting a bit tipsy until someone caught her eyes. She saw Gumball and Darwin a bit taken away from the drinking.  
Who really caught her eyes was Gumball; she didn't even bother noticing Darwin. She kept staring at him, she judge a bit, but wanted to just meet him. Before she knew it, he started to stare at her. Their eyes just connected to each other.  
It started to seem like they were sending each other, built in text messages about each other. As they continue to stare at each, Darwin fell to the floor on account he was too drunk. Gumball wasn't drunk, but wasn't sober and neither was Rachel.  
Then the DJ in the house ended up putting a song that caught their attention. Gangnam Style by PSY. As the song started to play, they started to move. Gumball and Rachel danced the night away with the moves, following the song, before they knew it, they were dancing pairs. As he kept moving his legs and hip, she did too.  
At the end of the song they captured themselves a crowd. The crowd seemed satisfied but they weren't, not yet. They decided to take the rest of the action upstairs. As they ran Nicole said something before throwing up on the floor.  
"That's my boy!" Nicole screamed as she vomited and fell to her own vomited, seemed like all the adults were intoxicated by the punch. Tobias really did a number on it.  
Gumball and Rachel went upstairs and went to her room. The room was empty, silent and dark, though you can see through the dark. Gumball and Rachel quickly locked lips to each other. Moans were released as their saliva slowly dripped through down both of their bodies.  
Especially with Rachel's slime body. Their spit slowly streamed down to Rachel's underdeveloped breasts. She moaned in deep satisfaction. Gumball slowly groped her chest. His hands were cold as ice and when he touched Rachel's chest, it gave her sensitive, yet sexy chills through her body to her pussy.  
Rachel laid her hands on Gumball's ass; she groped it as she got wet down in her pussy. Gumball was getting quite hard for both feeling her chest and with Rachel groping to his sexy blue ass. They both wanted more than just little urges, they wanted to go all the way.  
They went to her bed and there Gumball took off his shirt and Rachel took off her shirt. Gumball unbutton his pants and she took out what undergarments she had, along with lavender pink panties that were dripping wet, wanting his cock inside her already. Gumball wouldn't keep her waiting.  
He took off his pants and underwear and he kissed Rachel. She continued to receive this pleasure and then she brought him down to her neck. He licked it at first, which gave her goose bumps all over arms and legs. Later she lowered him down to her chest, where he continued to kiss there and sooner drip spit on right there, which turned her on as she started to slip one, two fingers in her cute little cunt.  
She was dripping wet and started to breathe heavily through her moans and finally, she brought Gumball down to her pussy. He licked her wet cunt and then started to suck it a bit, which caused Rachel to put both of her hand to the wall for this penetration. Gumball started to slip his fingers there and she squeaked her pubescent, small breasts.  
Gumball couldn't wait anymore, he went above to her face and kissed her as he grabbed his hard cock and slowly placed it to her pussy. She grabbed Gumball by the neck; the sensitive brought her closer to Gumball and wanted him to come closer, she never felt so "connected" with someone. Not even with Darwin.  
He slowly pushed it forward and there she clenched a bit with her legs, slowly crossing. She started to bleed there. Gumball looked down and one sentence wasn't wrong but made her feel safe.  
"Don't worry you're with me. You're safe." Gumball said as he leaned in for a kiss and slowly they pushed back and forth. Gumball was in between her slender legs with her cute, but hot ass. He groped her ass now and he continued to kiss, but it started to feel like he was drinking her soft and slim saliva from her delicate mouth and neck.  
Then they went a bit faster and then faster and finally they continued to fuck and they were rushing to it and she started to moan harder and called out Gumball's name. No one heard, on account of the music in the living room, but she screamed as she yelled she was cumming. He was as well and they went faster and faster and harder and finally they screamed from the top of their lungs.  
His cum was there to see and they fell asleep on her bed and Rachel held Gumball tight in her arms and whispered to him as gentle as a humming bird would bring a smile to you when you hear its delight tone.  
"Don't ever leave me." Rachel said, with her eyes closed.  
"I will never leave you. Never." Gumball said as he wrapped his arms around her. They slept and hope can bring you a lot of ways, but be careful what you wish for, it just might come true.

**Wow! Even I didn't believe I could write this lemon, but I guess it's out for you guys to enjoy. My name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
